


We Were Heroes

by loosecloudymist_OperaEagleAce



Series: Ryohei appreciation [6]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: "kidnapping", Communication, Day 4, F/F, F/M, Gokudera (kind of) claiming responsibility, Lightning Day, Mochida being a jerk, Older Characters, Oops, Rare Pairings, Rushed Pairings, attempted noncon mentioned, bamf!hero!Kyoko and Haru, emotional reconnection with family, except they still save people, haha I'd forgotten about the women's pockets rant I threw in here, hero-turned-mafia informants!Kyoko and Haru, it's complicated - Freeform, once again Tsuna is the only actual polite and sane one in the whole scenario, rarepair week 2018, rushed ending, sketchy-vigilante-mafia-boss!Tsuna, superhero AU where Tsuna's still in the mafia, superhero aliases, superhero au, tying up molesters, what else would he be, with real intentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 21:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14986208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosecloudymist_OperaEagleAce/pseuds/loosecloudymist_OperaEagleAce
Summary: The superhero AU no one asked for.Haru ties up a disgusting criminal, Mochida crashes in to "rescue" her and her hero partner, Kyoko does not appreciate that, and neither does the Vongola Decimo.The Vongola Decimo, who actually ends up not being all that interested in crime... It's kind of disappointing, since they have such big info on him now.





	We Were Heroes

“Hey,” Kyoko, as Little Miss Sunshine, stepped out of the alley shadows and waved at Plain Sparkles (also known as Haru).

“Hey!” Haru greeted, finishing tying up a guy with her foot on his back. “Hyah, and done!”

“What did he do?” Kyoko asked, looking him over. He was blonde and brown eyed, plain. Easy to miss in a crowd.

“I caught him snuggling drugs and ammo,” Haru replied. “And when I tried to arrest him with a superhero license, he led me into this alley and tried to do some unsavory things.” Sparkles looked down her nose at him, sneering. Kyoko threw him a deeply disgusted look.

“It's not my fault,” he protested. “There was a pretty girl in a skin tight costume! I just had to steal a kiss or two!”

“You wanted more than just a _kiss_ ,” Haru said, raising her eyebrows before turning back to Kyoko. “That reminds me, my question. Do you happen to have a gag cloth on you? He's been quite annoying.”

“Always,” Kyoko responded, whipping it out of a side pocket. She absolutely loved her costume - the tiny suns sewn all over doubled as pockets, and some of them were half a foot deep just because she could. Having to deal with women's pants was just so tiring. She passed the gag over to her fellow hero, then leaned against an alleyway side. “You shouldn't have done that,” Kyoko said conversationally. “Haru ranks #1 strongest female hero in Our City.”

“Thanks,” Haru said gratefully, stuffing it into the guy's mouth and tightening his restraints. “Usually I have my own, but I already used it tonight.”

“One of those days?” Kyoko asked, sharing a look with the other superhero. Haru nodded and Kyoko winced in sympathy.

Suddenly a clang responded from the other end of the alley, and the two female superheroes turned to see another suited hero skid to a halt via slamming into a metal ladder hanging off of a building.

"Oof," Kyoko winced in sympathy again.   
"Someone's coming," Hana, her handler, informed her over comm link. "I'd it's who I think it is, you're not going to be thrilled. Sorry, friend. It was nice knowing you."   
The sympathy turned into exasperation when she saw who it was. The Storm-class hero had been after her for a couple of weeks, unrelenting, and it was. Really getting tiring. Luckily she had a particularly stubborn Lightning-class hero by her side and bonded to her, as Kyoko was Sky-class herself.   
"What do you mean, 'nice getting to know you'? It's not like I'm going to die. I'm just going to beat this overly confident prick up."   
"That's what I meant," Hana clarified dryly. "You always get so cold and threatening when you do that, like a different person. Oh well. Go beat up the idiotic bastard, not like I care what happens to him."   
Kyoko smiled, and it wasn't a pretty smile. Haru watched, visibly interested.   
"One of those people?" she asked. Kyoko nodded and she winced in sympathy. "Teach him a lesson."   
Kyoko chuckled darkly. "But of course."   
She'd tried to be nice the last five times, but Mochida had to learn that no meant no. And that her various maybes meant no also.

Mochida shook off the disorientation of his position and found her. He got up using his bamboo kendo sword as support and stumbled over to Kyoko.

"I can protect you!" He boasted, literally banging on his chest and poking the already captured guy with his prop sword. "See, the villain is incapacitated! As good as behind bars already!"   
"You're forgetting who did the capturing here, honey," Kyoko told him, maintaining ruthless eye contact. "Don't downgrade my successes because you want me to feel inferior to you."

Mochida didn't even have the decency to flinch. Haru sighed and ‘accidentally’ kicked a loud metal trash can beside her. “Let's go,” she said. “This guy needs to be turned over to the police station.”

“I can help!” Mochida tried desperately, scrambling up more.

“Ugh,” Haru grunted, dragging a hand down her face. Kyoko was nice and didn't react although she dearly wished to.

Suddenly a dark flash passed by their alley, almost silent. Mochida didn't seem to notice it, but the women did.

Haru kicked Mochida back, hoisting the man onto her shoulder. “Come.”

Somehow, Mochida found the strength to block their path. His breath finally reached Kyoko's nose, and she gagged. “He's so drunk,” she exclaimed. “That explains a lot.” Haru wrinkled her nose.

“I'll take care of it,” Kyoko reassured her friend, stepping forward. She cracked her knuckles and stretched her legs once, and then she looked the drunk ‘hero’ dead in the eyes.

She only got one good punch in before the man was pulled back. “I'm sorry,” a man shrouded in darkness and an elaborate cape apologized. “He's one of mine. I shouldn't have let him out of my sight. But he deserves the punch, so thanks for that.”

“It wasn't your fault, Jyuudaime!” Another man proclaimed, running up. “No way it could have been! Mochida is part of my division. It was mine for giving him permission to leave when drunk. I'm sorry I didn't see it sooner, I was distracted by Lambo.”

“Pay closer attention, Hayato,” the masked man gently chided. “You can't blame everything on my other Elements.”

“Sorry,” Hayato looked down, chastened, and then took Mochida’s body off of the other’s hands.

“Wait, I recognize you!” Haru cried, pointing at Hayato. “Hurricane Bomb, right? Storm-class. Very strong and intelligent with a keen mind for strategy. Right hand man of the Tainted Saint, Vongola Decimo.”

As one, Kyoko and Haru turned to look at the man shrouded in darkness.

“Vongola Decimo?” Kyoko questioned. Wow, this was the biggest lead they'd gotten on the major crime syndicate in a very long time. Just the fact they'd made contact was amazing.

“Mhm,” the man hummed noncommittally. “I'm sure you have some bright ideas right now, but I've actually been meaning to give a message to the police and Heroes in the name of Vongola for a while.”

Haru and Kyoko shared a look. “Okay,” Haru replied. “Go on.”

“I don't like where the mafia is right now,” he began, stepping into the puddle of light that Kyoko and Haru were in. He was dreamy, honestly, in that old-fashioned cloak that somehow suited him so well even with all the historically inaccurate ornamental chains. His hair was orange and spiky and his golden eyes were gentle and calm, with steely determination and a distinct hardness to them. “I don't like where the mafia is, but despite not having heard of Vongola until I was twelve, they won't let me leave. Escape isn't possible. So I decided I'd put my Dame nature to good use and try to help people instead.

“I'm going to burn down the mafia from the inside and build it up again in the vision of Vongola Primo, with compassion and protection the first priorities. Call this number if you need anything or want to join my cause.”

He smiled as he held out a business card, and Kyoko took it, noting that his smile was sincere and a little melancholy. He wasn’t lying, and as Sky-class she'd be able to tell.

Somehow, while they were still occupied with the image of that bittersweet smile, the Decimo managed to vanish.

The female heroes turned to each other with speculative glances.

-._.-

“He gave you his _number_ ,” Hana repeated incredulously. “I was even listening in and I still can't believe it. Who's that _stupid_?”

“I don't think it's stupid,” Kyoko proclaimed. “Ryohei's a knucklehead, but he's not stupid either. The Decimo had genuine intentions and the strength to make it happen. He could save Ryohei too, and dedication to him after that would be the least I'm willing to do.”

They all shared dark looks and nodded.

Initially she hadn't even contemplated taking the Decimo up on that ridiculous offer, but fate had had other plans. Her precious brother Ryohei, sunny, oblivious, energetic Ryohei, had gotten kidnapped. She knew it was mafia, it had to be. She'd managed to get her hands on the name of the Famiglia who had him, and now she just had to make the call, get him back, and wreak her revenge.

“Hello,” she spoke. “Sasagawa Kyoko for the Decimo. Yes, we're willing to swear loyalty - on one condition. Yes, we'd like to speak further.”

-._.-

“Of course,” the Decimo replied. “What's your brother’s name? And the name of the Family.”

“Sasagawa Ryohei, and Valentino,” Kyoko responded, as level headed as possible. Watching him very closely, she caught a slight widening of his eyes before he chuckled and clapped a bit to himself.

“I suppose I should have guessed,” he said. “He will return soon. Until then, I suggest you wait.”

-._.-

When Ryohei finally entered the room, it was… not what he had expected. The bandages on his forearms were splattered with blood and a wide grin stretched across his face, which absolutely evaporated when he saw the three women sitting in the couch.

“Uh,” he uttered eloquently, turning to the Decimo. “My sister?”

“Came looking for you after you got kidnapped. You really should be more careful with your plans. Sometimes your honesty is not good for the situation,” the Decimo explained, throwing him a Look. “I do have a question though. If your sister’s a Sky, then why am I your Sky?”

Ryohei shrugged. “She just didn't feel right. Plus I have larger reserves than her.”

The Decimo nodded, accepting the answer. “Okay. Anyway, hello, ladies. I am Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola Decimo, and this is Sasagawa Ryohei, my Sun Guardian.”

“I am Sasagawa Kyoko, Little Miss Sunshine. This is Miura Haru, my Lightning-class Element, also known as Plain Sparkles, and Hana, my Storm-class Element and our handler. And I am going to kick your butt for not telling me that you were involved in the mafia, onii-san. What were you doing _kidnapped_ , and how are you back so unhurt? Unless all that blood really is yours.”

“Most of it's not,” Ryohei answered. “Nice to meet you! And, uh, I'm sorry. You were so focused on becoming a big hero I couldn't let you know I was headed down the opposite path. That would have ruined it for you.”

“Only because you knew I would have followed you, onii-san,” Kyoko contended, jaw set. “Yes, it's not my favorite, but I'd be willing to do just about anything for my family. And I know your bloodlust doesn't get sated by boxing matches alone.”

“Oh, heavens knows it's not,” Hana commented quietly, but loudly enough that everybody heard.

Ryohei rubbed his neck and didn't try to refute that statement.

“What were you doing kidnapped, onii-san,” Kyoko prompts again.

Ryohei rubbed his neck harder, then dropped his hand to his side and smiled sheepishly. “Actually, it was my idea. The Family was very paranoid and only my upfront nature would not be suspect out of all the Guardians. And I still had to be ‘kidnapped’ for a month to infiltrate properly and get all the necessary information before wiping them out.”

“Did that involve injury?” Kyoko pressed, staring piercingly at him. He looked her straight in the eye and shook his head.

“You suck at lying,” Hana deadpanned.

“Oh my goodness, onii-san, don't go rushing into things like that!” Kyoko nearly shrieked. “How many times - ”

“I'm sorry!” Ryohei apologized. “I knew I could handle it, and that I could decimate them when I needed to. You don't have to look after me any more.”

“I do plenty of that,” Sawada said, perched on his throne. “I know if he's in danger or not. And my Ryohei is very strong and capable.”

“Thanks, Tsuna!” Ryohei said, beaming at his Sky. “Yeah, you don't have to worry about me any more, Kyoko-chan. I'm more mature and strong than I was.”

He held serious eye contact with his sister for a few moments and she backed down first. “Okay,” she agreed. “But if I don't get to nag at you anymore, then you don't get to do the same to me either about needing protection.”

The Sun nodded.

“Okay,” Sawada clapped, pulling everyone's attention back, “I assume the child traffickers are exterminated?”

“I dropped some interesting papers off to Hayato and there are two people who might have additional information waiting outside with Chrome, but other than that, yes,” Ryohei explained.

“Wonderful,” Sawada said, getting up. “Well, it was nice meeting you. Feel free to slap your brother or something, and then let him get you settled in. Unless you wanted to go undercover as a hero and pass information along to us, which might be a better option for you. In any case, please stay here for the next few days, reconnect with your brother, and familiarize yourself with the people you'll be working with.

“Ryohei, we'll do an official debriefing at my office in three hours. Be there.”

The Sun bowed to his Sky. “Of course, Tsuna!” He then turned with the biggest grin to his sister and her friends, and got slugged across the face for the trouble.

“Okay, I guess I deserved that,” Ryohei admitted.

“Dang straight you do,” Hana told him. The Sun laughed and led them out the door on the right.

-._.-

The women ended up keeping their superhero status and were informants on the side. They helped shake the foundations of the mafia world with their missions too, especially on the occasions when one of them gave a horrible public review of an ‘aboveground’ legitimate Family business. More often it was that they came out with misdeeds and created a scandal, which cut off money to the Families and helped destabilize them.

Hana went on to have an unexpected but not unpleasant relationship with Ryohei, and Haru and Kyoko got together, which Hana saw from a mile away.

Kyoko and Ryohei's relationship really fixed up like they hadn't before. They each swallowed their fear of the other getting hurt and it was for the best in the long run.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola Decimo, ultimately achieved his goals, of course, turning the mafia into something unrecognizable - in a good way, of course. The best way. And his family was by him the whole bloody road to that point, not to mention afterwards, which was the fun part.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the rushed ending. I really needed to be done with this entry and I started this fic like a long fic and that. really could not work. so there's that. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
